


Ambivalence

by occultdeck



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Pre-Timeskip, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultdeck/pseuds/occultdeck
Summary: Bernadetta receives an invitation from Edelgard that she simply can't decline.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 43





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ as mentioned in the fic, all characters are 18+, so a bit of time has passed since school has began for them. Enjoy!

Bernadetta was the type to send letters. Edelgard, however, was a very private person that meticulously covered her tracks when necessary. When Edelgard, in person, invited to come to her quarters at dusk, she found herself confused, slightly ashamed, and very, very anxious.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Was it something I did? Please, tell me now so I can fix it."

"Oh, Bernadetta. Don't worry about a thing, really. All you need to do is to come on time."

Another lecture about her avoidance...? She had been trying her best to come to class, though she didn't always succeed... her style of combat? Her voice? Her manners...her way of dress. It could be anything, ready to be picked apart by the imperial princess at any time. How frightening. Bernadetta nearly shivered.

—

Edelgard tossed her hair lightly and sighed. Even after they had spent all of that time together, Bernadetta was the same as ever. So nervous. So, SO nervous. Having more people around made her look like a cornered animal. Having less people around.. about the same, really. When it was just them, Bernadetta seemed prepared to run at any time. She understood that much, though. Instincts sure are strong.

Though… it was nearly unbelievable how anxious she was... She had even tried to let down a few of her walls to help ease the poor girl, but to no avail. Well, tonight would decide everything, she supposed.

—

Bernadetta went about her day with a heightened level of nervousness. Her perception was sharper, ready for danger as she walked towards her dorm after class. Even though she had been familiar with the monastery for over a year, old habits were hard to break and, well, her anxiousness was more than a habit. It was deeply ingrained into her very being.

Even though she was walking as briskly as she could, she was stopped by none other than the horse boy. She tried to keep her groan internal, but it did slip out a bit.

  
“Good evening, Bernadetta! We have an upcoming seminar this Sunday, if you’d like to join! Flayn will be -“

“A-ah, I’m… really busy that day, and I’m busy today, too, aah, I really must be going!”

“Oh, Bernadetta, I had more to ask of you, please wait!”

“I’m sorry, really!” She was already nearly out of sight.

Ferdinand thought to himself that she had been running faster than usual. How admirable! Perhaps her efforts for training had finally paid off!

Bernadetta slammed the door to her dorm, locked it, and kept the door blocked. There was really, truly, way too much to do before dusk, and that was only in a matter of hours! And if she had the time… she could work more on her dolls.

She kept it entirely to herself, of course, it was way too embarrassing… but she had begun the plans for dolls of her classmates, house leader, and instructor… she made sketches for them all, and had begun work on Edelgard’s most recently. You couldn’t yet recognize it as her, but it was getting there, slowly but surely.

Bernadetta lifted her needle through the doll and hummed to herself. Much like myself, she thought.

She stood up immediately. Ahh, what am I thinking!? I need to take a bath… of course, I bathed yesterday, but I don’t want to give the Imperial Princess a bad impression of House Varley, and certainly not myself...the embarrassment would be remembered for ages. Here lies Bernadetta Von Varley, best known for her thoughtlessness and poor hygiene!

She shook her head and slapped her face with both hands. _Get yourself together, Bernie._

—

Bernadetta scrubbed her body with her nicest soap idly, drained from a day full of nervousness. She wanted to make a good impression. Well, a good impression of herself, personally. Just her. If that was even possible. She scoffed at herself, scolding such thoughts, but also warned of the misfortune to befall her if she messed this up, too.

She put on her cleanest uniform. She did have street clothes at home, sure - provided by her parents. But they didn’t suit her, and it wasn’t as if she left the house very often anyway.

Hoping not to be spotted by those leaving the mess hall, Bernadetta walked quickly to Edelgard’s quarters, but not fast enough to break a sweat, of course. She didn’t want to be TOO, too early. But not late, either. Eep! She stood in front of the tall, tall doors and took a deep breath. Shaking, she held her hand in front of the door and balled it into a fist to prepare herself to knock. Edelgard opened the door immediately.

“Ah, it’s you, Bernadetta. I had been expecting you. Please, come in.” She gestured inside.

Wow! That was quick. Surprising. Doesn’t the princess have better things to be doing than fraternizing with someone like me? Edelgard closed her eyes as Bernadetta stepped inside. What she found was an empty room. Not even Hubert was there! ...Maybe. Edelgard had a strong presence on her own, but it was different to see her without her retainer, for sure.

The light in her room was soft at this time of day. Not yet time to light candles, but the sun had nearly set. The deep pink-orange of the sunset was very flattering on Edelgard’s face. Her eyelashes were light and longer than she had thought they were. Even with her tough exterior, she was very beautiful. It was almost relaxing, but this new situation was nothing short of nerve wracking.

“You’ll have to forgive me, I had meant to bathe after dinner, but it ran later than expected…” She smiled nervously, looking down. Bernadetta didn’t notice anything. She was immaculate, much like her room. She probably took two baths a day!

“Oh, your Highness, I promise you’re just fine! You’re always fresh as a daisy.”

“Well, I thank you for that.” Edelgard stepped closer and leaned into Bernadetta’s ear. She spoke softly, almost gently.

“You know, you can call me Lady Edelgard when we’re alone.”

Bernadetta nearly jumped out of her skin, but she stayed still somehow. “Oh, I could never!!” She shivered slightly.

“I see. It’ll take some time, I’m sure…”

Bernadetta made no comment, merely nodding.

“Bernadetta, do you know why I’ve called you here tonight?”

“Not...really? No. I’m sure I did something wrong, and it needed to be addressed in private so I wouldn’t embarrass your Majesty, I’m su —“

“No, Bernadetta. Not at all, really. I wanted to thank you.”

Ah. That’s a new one. Doing some good for someone else seemed almost too good to be true.

“Thank… me?”

“Yes.” Edelgard sat on her bed with grace, crossing her legs. It was strange, to see her in her usual uptight uniform, sitting on a plush bed. “You may sit as well.”

She wanted to object to something as presumptuous as that, but Edelgard gave her a smile that was borderline commanding, and she didn’t want to commit treason and be executed.

“You have always brought more to the Black Eagles than you would think, since the very beginning. Sure, at first, you were even a colorful addition to the group...”

Bernadetta’s eyes widened. This was...more than she had thought.

“Your prowess with the bow, your agility, your humor, your intellect...You amaze all of us. And, truly, you’ve made progress. You even attended dinner the other day.”

Tears filled Bernadetta’s eyes. Someone knew how hard she was trying… even though she was pathetic, someone...even Lady Edelgard noticed…

She nearly started wailing. “I-I’m so grateful…”

“Shh…” Edelgard stroked her face gently, wiping away her tears. “Sweet girl…there’s no need to cry.”

Bernadetta flinched in surprise. What a… tender gesture? Maybe she was just being nice.

“Th-thank you…?” She hiccuped.

Edelgard smiled at her and ran her gloved thumb over her lips.

“So pretty… I do wonder what intricate rituals you have to keep your skin this beautiful…”

Bernadetta’s face flushed. Really… this was happening…? It was like out of a romance novel she had read. It seemed almost trite. Edelgard leaned her body over much, much closer.

“May I kiss you?”

In a daze, Bernadetta nodded softly.

Edelgard’s kiss was soft and hesitant at first, but Bernadetta was quick to respond. Her lips were rough, but her kisses were so full of intent. She lost herself in the moment as Edelgard clasped her shoulder, squeezing lightly. She licked across Bernadetta’s lips.

Bernadetta moaned under her breath. Kissing felt so nice… how strange… this was almost like a dream. Edelgard squeezed her arm affectionately, and then ran a hand over her chest.

Smaller than I expected, she thought to herself.

Bernadetta cried out. “Y-your Majesty!”

“My apologies...should I not have?”

Bernadetta rubbed her legs together and turned away.

“It’s not that… I… was just surprised…”

“Oh… I see.” She kissed her neck gently.

She took off her glove with care and set it aside. Edelgard ran her hand under Bernadetta’s skirt and rubbed her panties lightly to find them sticking to her skin.

Bernadetta panted. She had never been touched there before, and she had never expected it to ever happen, so… she was too shocked to say anything.

She watched in horror as Edelgard continued to feel her up. “Ah… I see.” Different than expected, but certainly not bad.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry. Please don’t tell anyone. I’ll go, I’ll leave right now, never to return!”

“Hush, Bernadetta. I’m not angry. In fact…” She ran a finger along the bulge in her panties, sticking straight up. She smiled. “I’m pleasantly surprised.”

It felt nice. Just that made her shiver. “A...ah…. I see…”

“Would you take off your panties for me? Or, perhaps, do you not wish to continue?”

“I-I wouldn’t feel right about that, I… you know my deepest secret, and I.. really.. you’re not repulsed? Disgusted?”

Edelgard gave her a tiny kiss. “Not at all. You’re just as beautiful to me as you were before.”

“I-I see… it’s hard to believe, but I… I will, if that’s what you want…” Bernadetta stood up and took off her panties, in a daze, confused and nervous, but… Edelgard seemed to want it, so…

So it was okay, right…

“Lift your skirt and sit next to me, will you?” Bernadetta did just that, with hands that shook just a little less.

“Yes, Edelgard.”

Bernadetta felt a bit safer, leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Shall I touch you?”

Her cock throbbed.

Please. Please, she thought to herself.

“Please, lady Edelgard… please…”

Edelgard rubbed her thumb across its tip.

“Mmh..”

Edelgard smiled slightly at her reaction. So little, but she was still so vocal… It was cute. Endearing.

Often Edelgard fantasized about melting under the touch of other women, but since Bernadetta was as shy as she was, it was easier to take charge. Somehow it was relaxing to do it every once in a while. She hummed to herself in rhythm with her hands.

“L-Lady Edelgard, I...I’m..”

“Oooh?”

Bernadetta sighed, still resting on her shoulder. “I’m.. I’m gonna..”

Edelgard pet her hair gently. “It’s okay.. go ahead..”

Bernadetta shut her eyes tight and tried not to be careless.

“That’s it… good girl.”

She caught her breath and opened her eyes. It had felt really nice… she was getting tired now… But there was one problem! The back of the Imperial Princess’s hand was covered in streaks of her semen!

Bernadetta breathlessly shot out, “I’m! I’m so sorry, oh my goodness, I did that, wow, on the princess, and, I’ll clean it up and jump out the window right now, you won’t have to—“

“Bernadetta. Stop.” She displayed a small, amused smile at how ridiculous she was being. Edelgard held out Bernadetta’s arm and kissed her hand. “That won’t be necessary.”

Already halfway out the window, Bernadetta squeaked out, “Are you sure…?”

Edelgard laughed with her fist, still dirtied, close to her mouth. “Oh,” She realized, and grabbed a tissue.

Bernadetta screamed again.

“Come here, Bernadetta.”

“Y-Yes, Lady Edelgard.”

She pulled her into a hug. “Thank you… I had fun for the first time in a while.”

Bernadetta smiled a bit. “I really should be thanking you, your Highness…”

“Will you come by to see me again? Maybe I can send you a letter.”


End file.
